


Who Do We Call at The Edge of Night?

by TheGreyishOne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyishOne/pseuds/TheGreyishOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small town Librarian, Belle French's life is turned upside down when funding for the Library runs dry and it's sold off to the private sector. The Library is purchased by a mysterious man named Mr. Gold, who seems to have a reputation of being both ruthlessness and sadistic. Belle wants to save the library, and it appears Mr Gold is the only one who can. Yet the more she learns about him, the less she's afraid of him. Is Mr. Gold really as dark as people say, or is there more to his story than meets the eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angel Fallen from Heaven

**_I'm watching myself, drifting away_ **

**_A vision so darkened, I cannot stay_ **

 

Belle closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

She was not having a very good day.

It had started out well enough; up in the morning at 7, clothes and hair done by 7:30 and out the door by 7:45. A short car ride and she was at work by 8 AM, ready to open bright and early. That was her favorite part of the day; stepping into the crisp, cold air of the library and breathing in the scent of ancient paper, seeing the rows and rows of wonderful novels and stories all waiting to be read. To her, it was intoxicating.

She was an employee at her city’s local library; ‘Enchanted Books’ and enjoyed a quiet life as the town librarian. Well, second-in-command librarian. Her father, Moe French, was the actual owner of the library, she only worked there since he had no interest in running it himself. Her only coworkers were Tony Gaston, a strapping young man who was less interested in the library than her father was and Ruby, who worked part time when she wasn’t out or at the diners. She walked in first that morning, although it should’ve tipped Belle of when she walked in half past 10.

"What’s wrong?” She asked, noticing the distressed look Ruby had on her face. Ruby just shook her head and went into the back room, taking off her coat and coming back out. Belle’s question was answered quickly by her father bursting into the room, his eyes wide with panic.

“Belle! Oh Belle, Belle, I’m so sorry…” He breathed moving over and standing across the counter. He put one hand in hers, attempting a comforting gesture. Belle turned to Ruby and back to her father, still not understanding.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” She asked.

“It’s the Library Belle,” Ruby said quietly, different to her usual tone “They’re taking the library.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “What?! No! It’s ours, and it’s a government owned building! They can’t just take it, can they?”

Her father answered “The money’s been bad in Storybrooke recently, Belle. The government has to cut off our funding. Today was the official vote; they’ve given up the building.”

“Wha- Well can’t you do something? I mean, you can _buy_ the Library, can’t you?”

“I’m sorry Belle. I couldn’t; I don’t have the money. We’ve already lost the building. The new owner is coming in to see it today.”

Belle took a step back, trying to steady herself. The library was the most important thing she had in her life, save her family and Ruby. To have this bombshell dropped on her like this, with no warning, it was overwhelming. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out her breath slowly, sinking her head in her hands. Her father spoke.

“I’m sorry darling. I’ve done everything I could, I know how much it means to you.”

She didn’t respond for a long moment, before finally responding with a question.

“Who bought it?”

“Pardon?”

“Who bought the Library?” She asked again, her eyes slightly red.

Her father shifted uncomfortably, as did Ruby. Both avoided the question.

“Why isn’t anyone answering me?” She asked again.

“He’s a sort of business tycoon,” Her father said slowly “He… likes to make deals with people. He owns this place now. All of it.”

Belle was confused. “All of it? The whole street?”

“The _town_.” Ruby answered, quietly.

From outside came the roar of an engine and the glint of sunlight off of an approaching car. Everybody turned to look out the window as a black Porsche convertible rolled into a parking spot slowly and methodically, the driver taking there sweet time parking.

The engine died down and the figure stepped out of his car, all that was visible of him through the blinds being his cane and his dark suit. He stepped towards the front door, the ‘click, click, click,’ of his cane following his footsteps as he neared the door. He pushed it open slowly, stepping in casually with his cane.

All at once, the room filled with a cold air. His very presence made Belle feel nervous, making her feel like she was underequipped to handle whatever he was going to do. Ruby and her father felt the same.

“Are you just gonna stand all day, or are you going to hand me my keys, and let me get on with my day?”

His voice was crisp and harsh, a melodic hint of a Scottish accent ringing when he spoke. His piercing gaze and long hair only seemed to increase his air of disdain and mystery. He took a look around the room, commenting “What a lovely space. Pleasure to be the new owner.”

“Gold, please.” He father pleaded, taking a step forward “The library, it’s all I have. I have nothing else to do; nowhere else to go. You can’t do this!”

“I can and I will, thank you very much.” He said slowly, scowling at French when he got closer. French backed away slowly, allowing him to step closer. Belle still hadn’t moved when he turned his attentions toward the counter.

“Have I got something on my face, Dearie?” He said, a cold smile on his face. She shook her head and turned away, feeling tiny.

“Ruby, always a pleasure.” He asked, stepping closer. Somehow, his words rang false “Can you be a dear, and get me my keys?”

Ruby turned away shyly and went into the back room. Belle was shocked by how unusually quiet she was during this whole affair. It only made her more worried about this Gold character.

Moments later, Ruby returned with the keys and placed them down on the counter, letting Mr. Gold scoop them up casually and slip them into his jacket pocket. With another hollow smile, he turned and walked out the door, calling out “It’s been a pleasure doing business, Dearies.” As he did.

Belle watched him leave slowly, feeling her heart sink more and more with every step he took away from the Library she had loved so much. Not thinking, she felt her feet moving before she told them to, following the mysterious figure as he walked out the door, calling “Mr. Gold, wait.”

Her father trailed behind her, shouting “Belle no, don’t fight with him. You don’t know him, he’s a beast…”

Outside, she hurried to a stop just as he was reaching his car.

“Mr. Gold.”

He stopped, tilting his head and turning slowly to face her.

“Yes, Dearie?”

“I- I…” She stammered, once more frozen, before she summoned up every last ounce of her courage and confronted him.

“Please. This Library, it’s all I have. There has to be some amount of Mercy in your life. Some tony part of you that feels some tony sliver of regret for doing this. If you have that, if you have that tiny capability inside if you, I’m begging you; I’m begging that part of you; help us.”

She placed her hand gently on his forearm, watching him glance down at his own arm in confusion. He pulled away quickly, twisting his face into a grimace once more.

“Sorry Dearie, you’re appealing to a part of me that just doesn’t exist. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He said, starting for his car again.

“Mr. Gold!” She shouted, jumping in front of him again. “There must be something you want.”

“You have nothing I want.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, pooling every ounce of emotion into that last question.

He stopped, and for a moment she thought she saw something in his eyes, a soft sliver of compassion, but then he steeled himself once more and she wasn’t sure if it had really been there or if it had been just a desperate part of her imagination.

“What was your name, Dearie?”

She looked up. She hadn’t expected the question.

“It’s Belle. Belle French.”

“Belle…” He echoed slowly, as if contemplating the name itself. Eventually, he broke the silence he himself had created.

“The mayor has a ball this evening, at her house. If you want to save your _precious_ library, you’d do well to show up there tonight at 8. Don’t be late.”

And with that, he slid into the seat of his car and revved his engine, driving away just as carefully as he’d come, leaving Belle standing there, watching his car become a small black dot in the distance. She wasn’t sure exactly what had just happened, but she was fairly certain about one thing.

She had a ball to prepare for.


	2. An Opportunity Straight from Her Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Mr. Gold both prepare for the ball, each discovering more about themselves in the process than they thought.

**_I'm reaching out wide.  
Trying to catch myself before I fall_ **

_The Gold House_

With a sigh, Gold slid his car into his driveway and shut the ignition. He didn’t bother closing the top; as if anybody in the city would try and steal from him. He stepped into his house and headed straight for his bedroom, wincing with every step he took.

Eventually he reached his room and pushed the door open with a slow creak. Sighing, he tossed his cane aside and plopped himself down into his armchair, letting his head fall back and giving out one long sigh. He was still for several minutes.

Eventually he moved. The memory of the ball tonight forced him out of his chair and towards his large closet. Leaning on his good leg, he stepped inside and went straight for the tux in the corner, the all black one he hadn’t used in years, with the black shirt. Taking it out, he laid it on the bed and turned to face himself in the mirror.

‘That mirror is quite dusty’ he thought, realizing he could barely see his own reflection. Stepping forward as he undid his tie, pulling it off with one hand and brushing off the mirror with the other. He stopped short when he saw his face.

‘What am I doing?’ he thought. Sure, he did occasionally visit the mayor’s ball when he was feeling like he should make an appearance or when somebody who owed him was going to be there; but he never wore his tux. He rarely wore anything other than his pinstriped three piece. Why did he suddenly feel the need to put on a tux?

He rarely did anything to impress. He never needed to; his reputation did that for him. So what had changed?

He turned to face his Tuxedo, for the first time noticing the intricate patterning of the roses on the bowtie. Elegant and tasteful. Turning once more to the mirror, he cracked his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. The ball wasn’t for another two hours; but he wanted to be ready.

 

*

 

_The French HouseHold_

“Belle, what exactly are you looking for?” Ruby said, watching her friends backside as she rummaged through her closet. As per her request, Ruby had brought over all of her nicest dresses as well. Unfortunately for Belle, they were all _Ruby’s_ dresses.

“I told you; it’s my first ball. I can’t go in just anything. I need a _dress_. A proper, lovely dress.”

“Well, just pick one!”

“I don’t have anything formal!” Belle exclaimed “Oh, what about this?” She said, pulling out a simple red dress with no patterning besides a lace edge. She held it against her body, checking herself in the mirror.

“Uh, sweetie that’s not gonna work.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s one of _my_ dresses, which aren’t so much _formal_ as they are _party;_ And if it’s short by my standards…”

“It’s gonna be a bit much for the ball.” Belle completed, putting it down.

“I don’t think it’s _THAT_ kinda party,” Ruby said, and the two giggled for a moment. Ruby kicked her legs on the table she was sitting on and asked “Whose ball is this anyway?”

“Uhh…” Belle struggled to remember Mr. Gold’s exact words “The Mayor’s.”

“No way!” Ruby said, practically bouncing off the table.

Belle turned slowly. “What?”

“Belle, nobody just _gets_ an invite to the Mayor’s balls; it’s only for the people that are on the _Mayors_ watch list. The people even _she_ thinks are powerful.”

“I got one, didn’t I?” Belle asked, turning back to the pile of clothing before her.

Ruby chuckled “Mr. Gold must _really_ like you.”

Belle felt her cheeks flush, feeling like she was back in the second grade. Mr. Gold might not like a lot of things, but she felt fairly certain she wasn’t on that list yet.

‘it’s probably just a way to show off his power’ she thought ‘grill me about the library at the mayor’s ball where he can parade around as one of the most powerful people in town. Yeah, that’s it’

“What’s that?” Ruby asked, jumping off the counter, and pulling a large, grey cardboard box out of Belle’s closet and pushing it on to the bed. Belle joined her and smiled fondly.

“That’s my senior prom dress. I wore it when _Gaston_ was asking me, do you remember that?”

It was difficult to forget. Gaston had asked her to prom only once and it had been a complete disaster. By the end of the night, he was blacked out drunk on the dance floor and several people were joining him, thanks to a small issue with the punch. Despite only having one cup of punch that night, it had still been the only time in her life Belle had been drunk; after which she decided it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

“Well, let’s take a look.”

She pulled the lid off of the box and gasped. Inside was a stunning yellow and gold dress, with a lovely golden lace trim around the bust and layers of thin golden fabric accumulating into a luscious bushel. What a dress it was.

“Belle, this is gorgeous…” Ruby said “Why aren’t you wearing this?”

She sighed “It’s from my senior year. That was 5 years ago. I’m not even sure it’ll fit.”

“Oh, it will,” Ruby said, running her fingers over the golden laces of the dresses’ corset. Belle gave her a look and Ruby smiled mischievously.

“First things first, you’re going to have to take that dress off.” Ruby said, gesturing to the short blue thing she had on. Belle rolled her eyes, her fingers moving to the button of her dress as she slowly undid the buttons, and she let the dress fall to the floor.

 

*

 

Belle stepped out of her car, cautiously in her dress. She felt a little bit out of place, her long evening gown more ornate than any of the other, simpler dresses of the occasion. She felt out of place, like she didn’t’ belong here with all of these people.

The walk towards the doorman was short but intimidating, seeing as he stood at an impressive nearly 7 feet, while she stood at barely 5’2”. She shyly walked up to him.

“Name?” He said gruffly.

“B-Belle,” She stammered “Belle French.”

His face scanned the list before him briefly, before he faced her again.

“You’re not on the list, Ms. French.”

Her heart sank. Was she being stood up? Was this punishment for mouthing back to Mr. Gold?

“A-are you sure?” She asked “Can you check again?”

The hulking figure’s eyes scanned the list again but found nothing.

“Nothing. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

He stepped forward when a voice called out from behind him.

“Thank you, Mr. Dove, but your services are unnecessary. She’s with me, and perhaps…” He trailed off, catching sight of her.

She was breathtaking, not simply in the lustful sense of her perfect figure or obvious cleavage, but in her hair, her face, her smile. Her long curles flowed gently down her shoulders, her red lipstick standing out as she bit down her lip shyly, bowing her head a little as he walked out. For a moment, he was lost.

‘She’s not doing it for you, idiot’ he thought ‘she’s trying to save her library by whatever means necessary. She wants to get the better of you. Don’t let her’

“…perhaps your skills, and I use the term _very_ loosely, would be better applied actually stopping guests who weren’t invited?” He finished his angry tirade, staring down Mr. Dove, as he was apparently called.

Belle took a step back. With the bowtie, the dark shirt and the black suit, Mr. Gold looked… sharp.  Even sharper than he had in the three piece suit.

“Apologies Mr. Gold. Her name wasn’t on the list-”

“Then you’d do well to add it!” He dismissed him with a  wave of his cane, and Dove stepped forward with a  small bow of apology to Belle before moving on to the next guest.

Mr. Gold was next to speak; “Ms. French, won’t you come inside, _Dearie_?” He said, offering one arm towards Belle.

She hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward and following him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dress is basically a modern take on Belle's classic yellow. It's based loosely off this:
> 
> http://kimvuu.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/a-glorious-formal-dresses-for-weddings-on-weddings-ideas-.jpg
> 
> but with a slightly larger bushel. And no, the ball is not going to be the iconic Belle/Rumple dance, that's hopefully gonna be much later.


	3. A Dance Not Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold run into Regina and Killian at the ball, and Belle learns a bit more about Rumple while Regina catches on about Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was just to introduce Regina and Killian into the plot, don't think that they're gonna be the 'villians' of the story. At worst, Killian might just be a bit antagonistic about Gold and his sudden kindness, which is due in part to a history I'll be sure to tell later.

**_I'm reaching out wide,_ **

**_Trying to catch myself before I fall_ **

 

The ball was an absolute dream. The thing about the Mayor’s balls, and she had quite a ew, was that they were elite and they were exclusive. Only the highest of StoryBrooke society was invited, and this made for an anusually civilized enviorment. Of course, even the highest o society could be, on occasion, quite drunk.

“Right this way, Ms. French.” Gold said, walking out towards the bar and gesturing towards the barkeep. Moments later he had two scotches in his hands, passing one to Belle.

“Are you, uh, a big fan of scotch?” She asked, swirling the drink nervously in her hands. She could handle her liquer but usually she went for lighter drinks.

“When I do buisness, Dearie, I do it on my terms.” Gold said, downing his drink with one swing. Belle took a sip of hers and regretted the decision immediately.

“Buisness?” Belle asked “Wha- Are we doing buisness?”

“Well of course Dearie. I didn’t bring you here for free drinks now did I?”

“What kind of ‘buisness?’” Belle asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

“Was I mistaken when I assumed you wanted to save your little library?” He asked, the sharp patronizing tone returning.

“Well, of course” She responded, trying to hold back a gasp of disbelief. She hadn’t expected anything to come quite so easily. “I don’t have much cash to offer-”

“I’m not interested,” He stopped her “in your money. I _make_ money.”

She furrowed her brow. “Then what do you want?”

He grinned “Now now, Dearie. Let’s not rush into things. There’s going to be much time for negotiations ater a little stroll through the ball.”

 He held out his arm and for a momment Belle wondered what would happen if she just walked away then and there, if she listened to Ruby’s advice and avoided any and all contact with him. But the nagging feeling in her gut that there was more to him than met the eye prevailed and she accepted his arm, letting him quige her across the floor.

Unbeknownst to them, the two were being watched.

 

***

 

Regina Mills, the mayor, stood in a corner, discreetly watching Gold escort some young brunette across the floors, pointing out people and items to her as he went. It filled her with a sense of boiling hatred, watching him smile and strut at her ball, like the scarcity of his invitation was nothing.

“Feeling left out, love?” Asked a young irish accent from behind. She tuned.

“Jones,” she said, a false smile n her face “Nice to see you could make it.”

“Well I wouldn’t miss it for the world, an invite from the oh-so-exclusive Mayor.”

“Yes, most people would give and arm and leg to be here. Lucky you didn’t have to.”

“Oh, Madam Mayor,” He said, in mock offense at the jibe to his lost limb. He’d lost it in an unfortunate accident a long while ago. “Don’t you worry, I brought my best one.”

Killian, wearing ablack leather glove over his prosthetic hand, was dressed head to toe in black, wearing a slimming velvet tuxedo with a matching red bowtie and waistcoat, and the bulge of his traditional flask could be seen through the edge of his blazer.

“Who is that young woman? And what is she doing at my ball?” Regina asked, her anger resurfacing when she caught sight of them again.

“Nevermind that, I think the question we should be asking is what that Beast has planned for her,” Killian asked, his disdain clear.

“What are you suggesting?”

“I think you know.” He said “You distract him, I’ll have a word with the girl.”

She smiled “Let the games begin.”

 

***

 

“Honestly, with a mouth like his, I should’ve _scrubbed_ out his tongue years-” Rumple was telling Belle, before the Mayor greeted him loudly.

“Gold, what. A. Pleasure. Didn’t expect to see you here.” Regina said, greeting him with a false smile and a frim handshake. “What brings you to my house this evening?”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d stop by.” He replied, with a smile just as false if not more so.

Regina turned to Belle with a raised eyebrow. “And her?”

“She’s with me.” He said, stepping inbetween the two of them.

“Yes I can see that.” Regina snapped “I was wondering how she got in.”

“You’re familiar with the concept of a plus one, Dearie?”

“Of course,” She replied with a chuckle. “May I have a word?”

“I’m afraid I’m in the middle of a conversation.”

“It’s quite urgent.”

“ _FINE_!” He snapped, startling Belle and Regina. He turned to the former slowly, an apologetic smile on his face.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment, Ms. French. It appears something _urgent_ has preented itself.” He turned and walked away slowly with Regina smiling in tow. Without him, Belle once again felt absolutely out of place amongst the guests.

“Excuse me, love.” Said a voice from behind her.

She turned and found a slim, ruggedly handsome looking man leaning on the column beside her, a drink in his hand. It appeared to be champagne.

“Couldn’t help but notice you standing here all alone. Thought you might like a drink.” He extended his arm once more.

“Thank you, but uh, I’m good.” She replied, holding up her own glass. He smiled and set one glass aside.

“Of course.” He offered her a gloved hand “Killian Jones, love. I own a cruse ship resturant down by the harbor. The _Jolly Roger_ , it’s called.”

“Ah.” She replied politely, not knowing what the stranger expected of her. “I’m Belle. Belle French.

“Belle. Lovely name. What is it you do, Belle?”

“Well I run…” She caught herself “used to run a bookstore.”

“Ah. Lost it recently then?”

“Yeah…” She replied quietly, the conersation quickly turning solemn. After a short silence, she broke it with “I’m sorry, can I help you with something, or…

“Well I couldn’t help but seeing you here with Gold.” Killian said, pointing to him and Regina arguing heatedly in a corner. “And from what I can tell you seem like a perfectly nice girl so I must, no, I find myself asking what a girl like you is doing here with a man like him.”

“Like him?” Belle asked, once again hearing about his dark reputation.

“Yes love. The man is a monster. I’m not sure what _lies_ he’s told you,-”

“He hasn’t told me anything.”

“Nethertheless I feel I must warn you about him. His heart is black, far blacker than you can imagine. He has done things you wouldn’t believe so please, heed my warning.”

“Warning?”

“Don’t trust him. He’s a danger to all those around him-”

“That- That’s not true. Matter of fact, he’s helping me.”

“Is he?” Killian asked, surprised.

“Yes. He’s here with me about helping me get back my library.” Belle said, a bit too happy to shut down this Killian fellow.

“Is he? Am I correct in assuming that this is the same library _he_ took from you?” Killian asked, tilting his head. Belle fell silent. “I don’t know what he has in store for you but believe me when I say he’s no good.”

He cocked his head down in a mock bow and was off, leaving Belle alone with her thoughts.

 

***

 

“Apologies, Ms French. The Mayor is a rather impatient woman.” Mr. Gold said, appearing and snapping Belle out of her reviere. He took her now empty glass from her hand and placed it on the counter. “The Ball’s just about over; I’ll walk you out.”

Belle blinked. Had she really been daydreaming that long? Now that she looked around, it was just about empty at the dance hall. She turned to Mr. Gold.

“Shame. We didn’t even get to dance.” She said, hlf as a joke, althogh she swore Mr. Gold stumbled briefly.

“Perhaps next time,” He said with a smile. He spoke to her as she walked “Now, onto buisness.”

“Buisness?”

“I’m prepared to make you a deal for your little… library.” Gold said.

“You- What?” Belle couldn’t believe her ears.

Gold smiled. Somehow, the tone of hope and surprise in her voice filled him with warmth. She was one of very few people who harbored no ill will towards him at all. He took her hand and smiled.

“Careful Dearie; Everything comes with a price.”

Belle stilled. “Price?”

“Yes. In exchange for _not_ closing the library, I’d,” Mr. Gold tensed. This was the moment of truth “like you to sign on to be my, brand new, maid.”

“Maid?” Belle asked, confused.

“Yes of course,” Gold said, “One day a week, you’d have to come over and sweep the shelves, organize the cabinets, the works. The rest of time is yours to do with as you please.”

“That’s all? Just, accept a part time job as your maid?” Belle asked, looking for a catch.

“That’s all.”

Belle considered it for a moment, glancing to her left and noticing the open door, blowing in the cool air from outside. If Gold was as bad as eerybody said, all she had to do was say no and she could walk out those doors and never see him again. He’s maid it clear that it wasn’t a requirement it was a choice, a choice to keep the library open.

Why offer her the position at all though, if he was just as bad as everybody said? Why show kindness? Once again, Belle fund herself seeing the good in him that nobody else seemed to see. She waited one more moment before finally deciding.

“When?”

“begyourpardon?”

“When do I start?” Belle asked, giggling lightly at his word flub.

“Hhhuuuu…” Gold was dumbstruck as he struggled to think of a day. “Sunday?” He said finally. Then more confidently “Sunday.”

“Very well.” Belle said, enjoying watching the all powerful Gold be shaken up.

“The deal is struck,” He said, extending one hand for her to shake. She paused for a second, hesitantly, before sliding her hand into his and firmly shaking it. He smiled at her and turned to head back inside, gesturing to the door for Belle.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening Ms French.” He said, as she walked off.

He turned back to the dance hall.

Belle watched him begin to saunter away, biting her lip as she thought.

“Mr Gold!’ Belle called out, and he turned to face her.

“Thank you.”

She turned and quickly walked out the door, smiling to herself. She left Gold standing there on his own, not sure what had changed about himself before he realized that he was smiling on his own accord. And for the very first time in a long, long time, it felt completely genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow, hopefully soon. 
> 
> The title and the opening verses are both references to the song 'Don't Let Me Go' by 'Raign'. I always thought it fit the two of them quite well.
> 
> Chapters will usually be uploaded every Sunday. Sorry, i'm also pretty busy with school. If I miss one, I also apologize in advance. I really am trying my best.


End file.
